Jason Clown
' Name - Jason Clown' "" Actor - Avery,R Type - Clown Symbol Clothes - Black Robe, Hockey mask Powers - Rage, Increased Strength Main Weapons - Pirate Sword/ Giant Knife/ Skull Sword Role - Clown Assassin Description - Jason Clown is a very Agressive clown as he hates alot of things and learns to keep his rage to a very low aspect. Jason Clown is Jimmy Clowns main killer as Jason Clown finds heros to kill. Jason clowns role was created when we first sat down to have a talk bout Jimmy Clowns sort of sidekick. the idea of having a character who idols Horror movies so much that he takes on the role of wearing a hockey mask like the Friday the 13th series. Jason Clown is run by rage for heroes and never stops killing. Jason Clown hates Jack the most out of all heroes cause the two of them have rage. Time School 2 - Although Jason Clown makes no role appearence in the first Time School, he does play the main villian in Time School 2. Jason Clown appears at the beginning of the portals flying by as he the one character that slices the screen. Jason Clown then appears again in the death cliffs realm as he kills Tim while hiding in the darkness of the Death Cliffs Realm and then leaves Tim to bleed to death. Jason Clown then appears in the end CHAOS Realm where he faces Pibbs, Jason Clown wounds Pibbs but does not put up a strong enough fight to win as Jason Clown is killed... ' ' Time School 3 - Jason Clown is brought back to life by Jimmy Clown in the start where all 3 clowns unite to chase down Pibbs. Jason Clown and the other 2 clowns do not catch pibbs as he makes his escape threw a closing portal. Jason Clown then appears again with the other 2 clowns in the CHAOS Realm to face off all 4 heroes. Jason Clown and the 2 clowns charge at the Heroes and Jason Clown fights Jack in an intense battle with swords. Jason Clown then gets annoyed with Sim and kills him while Fighting Jack and then finally kills Jack. Jason Clown than runs away and meets up with the other 2 clowns as only Pibbs remains they all chase Pibbs into the LEGEND Realm where they have a final battle wit Kung fu. Jason Clown is then Defeated when Pibbs picks up the CHAOS Blade and kills Jason Clown and Bibby Clown... ' Time School 4' - The Clown is dead and is soul is sent to the clown Asylum to lay with all other Passed away Clowns. but the hero Tim is in now control of Jason Clowns powers as soon as Tim touches the power of the Jason Clown he instantlly became him. Tim was able to rip apart soldiers as he slaughtered all the soldiers in sight with his pure rage. Then Jason Clown is next seen running towards the front as other Hero Clowns join Jason Clown on his run to the exit. Jason Clown and the other 3 Hero Clowns run down a hill to stop at the bottom to see across the field 3 Dark Clowns walking towards them. CHAOS Clowns tells his two Dark Clowns to go and kill them and the 4 hero Clowns charge at them with fierce anger. to even the battle though on the run CHAOS Clown Shot Jason Clown with a beam of magic taking out Jason Clown before he could make the battle.... (Note. In the end of Time School 4, the end of time light did not touch Jason Clown) ' Time School 5' - Jason Clowns character returns as bigger badder character for TS5. Information to be updated soon :)